In recent years, solar power generation is considered as one of power generation using natural energy not having problems in depletion of resources and not polluting environment.
In the solar power generation, when light is applied to cells as unit elements of a solar battery, light energy is absorbed into electrons contained in the cells. When light energy is absorbed into electrons, light energy is directly converted into electric power by photovoltaic effect and is outputted to the outside as electric power.
A device in which plural cells are arranged and protected by resin or reinforced glass and packaged so as to be used outdoors is called a solar panel (module).
Then, it is necessary that the solar panel absorbs solar energy efficiently, therefore, a mount for the solar panel that supports the solar panel so that the solar panel faces a direction in which the sunlight is received at the maximum is very important.
A mount for a solar panel described in Patent Literature 1 is provided with a supporting unit on which the solar panel is installed, a column for swinging supporting the supporting unit so as to swing, a sliding pillar supporting the supporting unit while being elongated and contracted associated with the swing of the supporting unit, an angle adjustment driving unit tilting the supporting unit at a predetermined tilt angle and a fixing means for fixing the supporting unit and the sliding pillar at predetermined positions.
The tilt angle of the solar panel can be easily adjusted stably by driving the angle adjustment driving unit even when the solar panel has a large area.
A tilt-angle manual adjustment apparatus for a solar battery panel described in Patent Literature 2 includes a torque tube on which the solar battery panel is installed and rotation shafts of which are arranged on both ends and inserted into bearings to be rotated, tilt angle adjustors installed to be fixed on bottom surfaces of both ends of the torque tube so as to be horizontal and at right angle to the torque tube as well as portions between bolt holes on both ends are fixed so that the bolt holes formed on both sides are exposed, and a rotation installation stoppers supporting and rotating the tilt angle adjustors at the time of adjusting the tilt angle of the solar battery panel by rotation of the torque tube and having bolt holes corresponding to bolt holes on both sides of the rotated tilt angle adjustors to be fixed to both side surfaces of upper sides of vertical supports.
The torque tube is rotated manually by the rotation shafts inserted into the bearings to the first stopper's side or the second stopper's side to adjust the tilt angle of the solar battery panel manually in accordance with variation in altitude of the sun.